


Seventy-Five Percent Honest

by horrorfangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s08e08 Mummy on the Orient Express, F/M, One Shot, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorfangirl/pseuds/horrorfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Be honest, with me Clara, how much do you want to stay here, on the TARDIS with me?" The Doctor asked Clara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventy-Five Percent Honest

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fic set during the end of MoTOE. The Doctor asks Clara a question, just how truthful will her answer be?
> 
> Note: I don't own the characters used in Doctor Who. That honor belongs to the BBC and Steven Moffatt. I just like playing in the blue box.
> 
> Originally posted on Wattpad and Livejournal. 
> 
> As always please tell me what you think. THANK YOU!

 

** Seventy-Five Percent, Honest **

**by horrorfangirl**

 

 

 

"Clara, how much do you want to stay, here?" The Doctor asked.

"I always want to stay with you, Doctor," Clara replied. "You know that."

The Doctor sighed.  "Be honest with me, Clara. How much do you  _really_ want to stay with me, here on the TARDIS?"

* * *

Clara hesitated, just for a second, before she said: "Seventy-five percent."

"What?"

"Seventy-five, percent," Clara repeated. "That's how much I want to stay with you here, on the TARDIS." 

"Was this before or after you met Danny the Solider?" The Doctor demanded.

 Again, Clara hesitated, but this time the Doctor noticed, and said: "The truth now, Clara. Don't worry about sparing my feelings; just spit it out already!"

"Okay, fine! Before I met Danny, I would have said yes, 100% to the very idea of traveling with you on the TARDIS, but now things have changed." 

"In what way?" The Doctor asked.

"I've fallen in love," Clara told him.

"With the solider," the Doctor sneered.

"Yes!" Clara said, exasperated. "Are you jealous?"

* * *

"Would it surprise you to learn that I am?" The Doctor whispered in her ear. Startled, Clara jumped back, her eyes widen in shock.

"Wait! When we first met you told me that you were _not_ my boyfriend. Now, all of sudden you decide to declare this great love for me now? Why Doctor? Why  _now?"_

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted. "I have no idea why the thought of you being with that solider-turned-gym teacher..."

"Math teacher," Clara corrected.

"Whatever!" The Doctor said, exasperated. "The point is that: it makes both my hearts drop to the pit of my stomach whenever I see you with him."

"But you seemed so happy about Danny after that thing with the alien robot solider at the school." Clara protested. 

"No. I was happy with the idea of the English teacher because he well..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Because he reminded you of your younger self?" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes. Silly, I know. Maybe I've been around you lot for far too long. Humans are such an emotional race, it seems that I've been letting my more base emotions get the better of me."

"It's not silly to show your feelings, Doctor." Clara told him. "In fact, I wish you had told me this sooner."

"What, the fact that I was shouting at Pink to leave us alone, wasn't a big enough clue for you, Clara?" The Doctor asked, all the while shaking his head in disappointment.

Clara stared at the Doctor, in fact she stared at the Time Lord for so long that he began to worry that she had some sort of attack while they were talking.

"Clara are you alright?"

* * *

 

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered. "Madam Vastra was right, I was blinded by a youthful face." She started to cry.

"Oh no!" The Doctor said, horrified. "Don't start crying now, Clara. Please!"

 Suddenly the Time Lord found himself immersed in yet, another hug.

"Er, Clara? I'm still not a hugging person," the Doctor reminded her.

Clara smiled. "Doctor, will just let me enjoy this?"

"All right," The Doctor agreed.  "Clara?"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you want to stay with me?"

"Clara pulled back slightly, and said: "All the time. 100%."

The Doctor sighed, partly in relief, and partly in regret for he feared Clara's reaction to what he was about to say next. "And what of PE, Clara? What of your gallant solider?"

Clara sighed into the Doctor's chest as she said: "Can I cross that bridge later, Doctor? Please?"

"Oh, all right Clara.  You're the boss." The Doctor replied, then asked. "Can we stop hugging now?"

"Not a chance." Clara told him.

"All right then."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
